


Misery Loves Company

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, community: smallfandom Fest 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan falls ill and he makes a terrible patient, but Trance is determined to see him through the worse of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

Title: Misery Loves Company  
Fandom: Andromeda  
Author: karrenia  
Rating: General Audience  
Characters: Dylan Hunt/Trance Gemini  
Between Season 1 and Season 2  
Words: 1,072  
Prompt: Andromeda, Dylan/Trance Dylan falls ill, he makes a terrible patient

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions, it is not mine.

 

"Misery Loves Company" by karrenia

“Did he seem ill before then?” asked Trance as she calmly waved the hand-held scanner over the prone form of the Andromeda’s captain.

“No. He was going on about the results of the routine diagnostics and then he just toppled over,” replied Beka.

Harper who had helped her carry Dylan Hunt’s unconscious body, nodded. “You should have heard the thud he made when he hit the floor!” He spread out his hands with the palms out and clapped them together. “Whump!”

“Not helping, Harper!” Beka mildly chided heaving a sigh and brushing one hand through her hair.

“Hmm, blood pressure, pulse and temperature all read normal, but it would not hurt to check again in an hour or so, until then I figure it would be a good idea to let him rest.”  
The infirmary was large and spacious but with all of them hovering over Dylan Hunt it felt just a little on the crowded side however Trance figured that was no doubt just a product of her own imagination.

“Everyone, shoo,” Beka said, seemingly as if echoing her own thoughts.

“Good idea,” replied Trance with the assistance of ship’s systems. I will remain here and continue to monitor his condition.”

“You’ll inform me immediately if anything changes,” asked Beka.

“Of course,” replied Trance.  
**  
Dylan drifted in and out of dreams, fairly odd dreams brought on by a high fever. The images within those dreams appeared to him like stained-glass windows whose bright colors and images were murky and puddled by water. When he woke up his mouth tasted like he’d been chewing an entire bag of mothballs and he felt hot and dry to the touch.

Trance was standing by to give him water to drink and continue to monitor his progress. Dylan wondered if his condition was getting worse or better, but it was difficult for him to tell for certain.

Knowing Trance Gemini as well as or perhaps a bit better than anyone could know her; that quixotic calm pixie-like expression did not show anything more than calm concern.

“Trance,” he said aloud, his voice sounding a bit raspy for disuse and dryness, “What’s the prognosis?”

“You will live,” Trance replied.

She had maintained her vigil and her watching over Dylan Hunt because she was more or less the acting medical officer on board, but also she was becoming more closely attached to her captain than perhaps anyone else aboard ship.

“Funny, very funny,” he replied. “I’ve got a sudden craving for ice cream.

As he she took the water cup that she handed to him and drank down Trance’s solemn expression seemed to wriggle around the corners of her face and finally as if unable to stop a broad grin broke out and she began to giggle. “You really need to stop doing that. You had us all worried there. I suppose it’s a good thing you’ve got your appetite back.”

“Not to mention my sense of humor,” Dylan said.

“What flavor of ice-cream did you have in mind?”

“Rocky road, with lots of nuts and little flakes of chocolate,” he replied.

“I never would have guessed that you had a sweet tooth,” she remarked.

He finished the water and set the cup aside on a nearby shelf. “Trance, do you want to know something?”

“Sure.” She nodded encouragingly.

“I had the oddest dreams while I was out. Did I miss anything important while I was, well, in absentia?”

“Not really, “replied Trance, “but I am certain Beka and the others are capable of handling thing till you can return to active duty.”

“I guess so,” Dylan sighed. “I just had this nagging certainty while I was out that something would happen and that the ship would fall apart in my absence.”

“You should have more faith in both the ship and the crew. It works both ways you know?” Trance knew that he meant that more as self-inflicted reproach, however, she also felt that he was acting a bit too much as if nothing would get accomplished in his absence.

Granted she had known Beka, Harper, Rev Bem much longer than he had so that might color her opinion; the fact of the matter was that Dylan did need to have more faith in the crew that served under him.

Although she had meant the remark in good faith and for his part he had taken it well, so it was okay to let it go.

“I know, I know,” he sat up a bit straighter on the examination table and leaned back in an attempt to work out the stiffness in her shoulder muscles. “A part of me knows what you’re saying is true, the other part of me...”

Trance added, “Ah, how does Beka put it? Oh, yes the control-freak part of your nature?”

“Yeah, that kept nagging and nagging at me to get outta of her.”

“Well, to answer your earlier question, your fever finally broke and your other vital signs are all back to normal, but I’ll check with Rommie’s medical computers to be sure, but I think we can give you a clean bill of health within about four hours.”

Trance moved around to the head of the bed and adjusted the setting of blinking monitor light, surprised at herself when she felt a need to run her hands through her captain’s sleep-tousled wheat-colored hair. In the back of her mind she wondered. “Why do I feel this way? Is it because I am allowing myself to become too attached to these people, this crew, and this man? Or is there something more at work here? At this point, does it really matter? I very much doubt that anything more will come of it, no matter what I do.”

Aloud she said. “Dylan, I am glad you are feeling better. You had us all very worried.”

“Thank you, Trance. Thanks for watching over me. For everything.” He replied and then yawned.

“Hey, did I make a terrible patient? I guess I don’t recall the last time I got sick, so I hope I wasn’t too much trouble for you.”

“No more than I expected,” replied Trance with one her enigmatic grins.

“Huh?” he said unable to come up with anything more coherent at the moment as he slid down from a sitting position to lie down once more. “Well, good night then and thanks, Trance, for everything.”

“Good night, Captain and you’re welcome.”


End file.
